Akiko Ryujovna Kasimirova
|Row 8 title = Alignment|Row 8 info = Lawful Neutral|Row 6 info = |Row 5 info = Ciernic Empire|Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |caption1 = Age 22|caption2 = Age 10}} Akiko Ryujovna Kasimirova is a Lyuudri-Cossaric noble who serves as the ruler of the Principality of Kasivy. Born to Prince Ryujei Kasimirov in the antebellum years between the Second and Third Wars, she came of age in a time of absolute tumult as Kasivy's liegelord (and her distant cousin), Tsar Pyotr of Mekhavy, waged war against the Kingdom of Varland. Her father was killed in battle at Narogorod in 613 KC while leading a column of Kasivite forces under the banner of Mekhavy, along with her older brother Ryujei Ryujevich. With no other heir, Akiko succeeded her father to become Princess of Kasimirsk at the age of 8, with her mother Sakurova acting as regent in her capacity as Drottinnevna of the Lyuudri. By 619 KC, the reunification of the Ciernic Empire to resist the advances of the Undead Scourge consumed Kasivy as well, as well as many of the surrounding principalities. By 621 KC, it had become clear that the Tsar at Mekhavy had no intention of dissolving his nascent empire even after the Scourge's defeat. As Sakurova's regency for Akiko ended, Sakurova abdicated her position as Drottinnevna, vesting that position in Akiko as well in an attempt to consolidate her control of their principality. It was and is exceedingly unusual for a Princess of Kasimirsk to simultaneously hold the title of Drottinnevna, an elected title that is rarely handed down to the Prince's children for political reasons. As of 629 KC, she is still unmarried, a bold move that could be a political one or a personal one; it is still a relatively common topic of gossip in the Ciernic court. Her rule of Kasivy has been fairly stable, marked by high approval from the Lyuudri minority-majority in the principality, though a more keen cultural observer would note that her style of rule has not deviated much from her Cossaric predecessors. She is a masterful rider, as befits her position as both a Cossaric and Lyuudri ruler, though she is no mush'ar or hussar. Rather she is a mounted warmage specializing in frost magic, a Cossaric Vonya-Koldun. Description Akiko is elegant, stately, and beautiful, a woman to bring pride to two peoples. She stands just over 5'7" barefoot, and her tendency to wear heeled boots often has her standing at a height with the men of the Ciernic court. She is equally at home in gowns and riding leathers, though she does seem to fancy the former; regardless of what else she wears, she is never seen without her trademark snow-white fur cloak and ushanka. She notably wears very little jewelry, typically bearing nothing more than the signet ring of Kasimirsk. Akiko has a long, slender face with large, hazel eyes that are almost golden. By contrast, her other features seem small - thin, delicate lips, typically touched by a rich crimson rouge, and a slight nose. Her coffee-brown hair, when worn down, hangs a few inches below her shoulders; however, she typically keeps it in a braid, up and out of the way. Her body is tall and lean, the body of a horsewoman, svelte rather than curvy. She has a surprisingly deep voice, heavy with a thick Cossaric accent, though one curled with the musical dialect of the Lyuudri that harkens back to her people's days among the Kaldorei. Titles, Styles and Offices Full Title The full title and style of Akiko is as follows: Akiko Ryujovna Kasimirova Shan; Princess of Kasimirsk; Castellan of Kasivy; Protector of the Din; and Drottinnevna of the Lyuudri. Current Princess of Kasimirsk Castellan of Kasivy Protector of the Din Drottinnevna of the Lyuudri Military Honors As Princess of Kasimirsk, Akiko is the de jure supreme commander of Kasivy's army, though in actuality this is a responsibility given to the Tsar himself. Akiko is, however, a ranking member of the Vonya-Koldun, a Cossari order of mounted war-mages, in her own right. Exact honors TBD until Ciernic Empire commendations decided. Category:Ciernic Empire Category:Ciernic Peerage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lyuudri